Mawong
Bio Mawong formed by two mighty saiyans, Logan Masterson & Matthew Koulter. They learned from an acient spirit book. His voice is a dual voice that contains Logan's and Matt's voices. Mawong was born when the Saiyan Warriors were fighting the Hell Fighter Androids. Mawong has Matt's stamina, speed, jokes, and height. He also has Logan's power, style, ki power, and melee rangeor Logan's seriousness and Matt's sense of justice. Mawong really enjoys toying with his enemys and pulling pranks, because of Matt's personality. These two combined have the ultamite battle power. He turns into this while facing the Android 50 and almost defeating him. Mawong wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear, the padding around his neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange. Mawong's hair is kind of similar to Matt's hair with four bangs sticking out, also with golden blond hair on the sides. Mawng has a reddish purple belt, also leg bands that are the same color. When Mawong transforms into a Ultra Saiyan his belt becomes a lightish green color. Also when he transforms into a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, and FX the reddish orange vest becomes blue and the padding around the neck becomes bright yellow. Special Techniques Super Kamehameha- A stronnger Kamehameha Psy-Burst Cannon- A combnation of Raging Burst Cannon and Hyper Psybeam Solar Flare- A Blinding attack Burning Attack- A Flame of ki shot in a ball. This if For....- A close in rage attack used for payback on Android 50 Finale- A melee attack finished with ki barage and ki spread. x10 Psy-Burst Cannon- The finishing move done on Perfect 50. Transformations Ultra Saiyan Mawong went in a state between Super Saiyan and Base like False Super Saiyan. Mawong transformed into this with no problem. Mawong fought Android 50 in this form. He had no struggle aganist him. DBZMawong5.png|Super Saiyan Mawong (Android 50 Saga) Download (3).jpg|Super Saiyan Mawong (God Saga) Super Saiyan Mawong uses his Super Saiyan form on Ultimate Android 50 and greatly over powers him then using Finale he knocks Android 49 out. He fights Perfect 50 as well when they are both even of power, but splits apart before finishing him off. Mawong uses this form also on Afterimages of Kendrick. Also fighting Bills. Super Saiyan 3 Mawong first uses this aganist Kendrick and is over-powered in this state, but is slower for being buff and long hair. (The reason why it was never used aganist Android 50) They fight with SSJ3 Anthony, SSJ3 Aaryd aganist Bills and Whis, but are not powerful enough yet so they transform beyond it. Super Saiyan FX Mawong's final transformation. Mawong uses this against Bills for a last hope, but is still not good enough. FSSJX is fast and powerful, but it's weakness is too defenseless. When hit, it causes major damage on the body with the energy constantly moving. Mawong uses Fatal Bazooka to stop Bills and only weakens him. Major Battles Mawong vs. Omega Android 50 Ultra Mawong vs. Ultamite Android 50 SSJ Mawong vs. Perfect 50 SSJ3 Mawong v.s Kendrick SSJ3 Mawong vs. Whis FSSJX Mawong vs. Bills FSSJX Mawong, SSJ3 Aaryd, and SSJ3 Anthony vs. Whis and Bills Category:Saiyan Category:Fusion Category:Dragon Ball Z